


He Knows

by JacularMetteld



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Paint, Bottom!Link, Buddy System, Fingering, M/M, Shameless Smut, Top!Rhett, getting caught kink, maybe some D/S undertones as well, sex in a public place
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 17:36:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7371229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacularMetteld/pseuds/JacularMetteld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>The taller man leaned a little closer and whispered in Link's ear: ''Did you do it?''</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Link nodded quickly and then followed the assistant to the set where they were supposed to film the next segment. </em>
</p>
<p>Loosely based on <a href="https://www.instagram.com/p/BHNU-SVBu0D/?taken-by=rhettmc"><strong>this</strong></a> picture Rhett posted on his Instagram.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Knows

Link sat in the makeup chair in his black underwear and a light gray t-shirt. He had to roll the fabric up a little more than he was comfortable with so the assistant could paint the orange stripes on his inner thighs. Also, it didn't help at all that Rhett was was watching the process next to him. The paintbrush tickled him but he tried to keep his poker face, act like it was nothing. He was talking with Ben at the same time but when he left the room space was filled with awkward silence. It felt like it took ages to get his legs done.

But there was something else in his mind too. _The thing_ Rhett had told him to do before they had left the trailer and come to the filming set. That thing was something he needed to keep his mind off from but the task was much harder since he could feel _it_. The secret they had was an awful, naughty one and he couldn't help but wonder what would everyone think if they knew...

The stripes were finally done and he rose up from the chair, keeping his legs apart so he wouldn't mess up the paint. He didn't need to go through that process again. He glanced at Rhett who shoot him a quick grin. The taller man leaned a little closer and whispered in Link's ear: ''Did you do it?''

Link nodded quickly and then followed the assistant to the set where they were supposed to film the next segment. Ten or more people swarmed around Link. His little boxer shorts didn't leave much for the imagination and maybe he imagined it but he felt like everyone was taking a good look at him, his thighs, his ass, his front. Including Rhett who even took a picture of him with his phone to send it as a teaser to the fans.

He wished his part would be over already and he could actually put pants on.

He sighed deeply when they finally had a break. He was ready to disappear into the trailer but before he could do that Rhett was pulling him by his arm to come around the corner.

''Okay, baby. Let's see if you were telling the truth.'' Rhett said, smiling.

''Rhett! Not here, anyone can catch us from here!'' Link couldn't believe his best friend's words.

''But that's the point. The thrill... Come on... You have no idea how hard it has been for me to look at you in these tiny shorts, knowing what you have done.'' He turned Link around and pressed his chest against the smaller man's back. His hands traveled down from Link's belly to his crotch. The thin fabric felt like nothing between his fingers and Link's cock.

''You can't be serious... I thought you told me to do it so I would be prepared when we get back to the trailer...'' Link tried to get away but not really wanting to.

Rhett chuckled. ''Well... You thought wrong.''

''Please, I don't wanna get caught... This day has been embarrassing enough already.'' Link whined.

''No one will come here, they're all having coffee and they are busy talking with each other. No one needs anything from us right now.'' Rhett's voice had gotten lower from the obvious lust. His hands went to the back and he massaged Link's pert, little ass through the shorts. Link was slowly giving in. He pushed himself against the touch. He let out a little high-pitched moan when he felt Rhett's fingers sliding along his ass crack and then pushing them between his cheeks. 

''Gosh...''

Rhett pressed his fingers against Link's hole through the fabric, immediately feeling how the boxers started to soak from that spot. Rhett shivered. ''Oh yeah... So naughty, baby. Wet and ready for me.''

Link had fingered himself with a good amount of lube before getting into the set. He had been worried about if he had used it too much and created a wet spot there and everyone saw it. But now, that he was turned on it got him hotter just by thinking about it. He was ready for Rhett to take and everyone would see it. He moaned a little louder and Rhett's fingertips kept teasing his needy hole harder.

''Shhh... Not so loud.'' Rhett kissed and sucked Link's neck. His jeans were getting tighter with every second while he kept teasing Link. 

''S-sorry...'' Link muttered. He pressed himself against those exploring fingers. He looked down and grabbed his cock through the shorts. He was almost fully hard and he needed to get his cock out before he would create a wet spot there too. The tip of his cock was peeking out from the waistband and he slid his thumb over the slit in the same rhythm with Rhett's fingers.

Rhett had enough, he couldn't just keep fingering Link like he had planned, he needed more. He let the lust overpower him. ''Put you hands against the wall. Now.''

''But, Rhett...'' Link glanced over his shoulder and saw the serious look in Rhett's eyes. He put his hands against the wooden wall. He arched so his ass was sticking out, it made Rhett chuckle. 

''Yeah, just like that. Like a proper whore.''

Link let out a small whimper and spread his legs, just a little. Soon he felt Rhett's hand there, exploring his cleft again. Occasionally the hand squeezed his ass cheek and then went back to caress his crack. Rhett's other hand joined and was placed on Link's waist for a moment before the large hands quickly tugged the tiny shorts down to his mid-thigh, leaving Link standing there just in his light gray t-shirt.

''Spread them more.'' Rhett tapped Link's left thigh. Link obeyed.

Rhett's hand was there again, more aggressive this time. ''Fuck... You've fingered yourself good. You're all open and relaxed.''

Link nodded. ''Yes... You know I like that, I almost couldn't stop...'' He gnawed his bottom lip. Link loved fingering himself but he loved it even more when Rhett was doing it. In some mornings it was great to wake up with Rhett kissing him and then feel his hand go down on him. Link always spread his legs, allowing Rhett's fingers seek their way in. Rhett would give it to him so good he was shivering from the thought alone. While slipping tongues in each other's mouths his boy-hole was fucked ruthlessly by his lover's fingers. Sometimes he would straddle Rhett and continue kissing him while his fingers still did they work in him. He liked that position because if someone would walk into the room they would see exactly what they were doing and the thought turned them both on.

''Naughty little slut.'' Rhett removed his fingers. They didn't have much time left, the break would be over soon and he wanted badly to fuck Link's twitching hole. 

Knowing Link had fingered himself and was all wet from it was a great thing but it would be even better to continue working when he would know Link's hole is gaping under the tiny black shorts from the hard fucking. Rhett unzipped his jeans quickly and pulled out his cock. As much as he would love to tease Link some more he needed to get his cock into him, fast. 

Link made whimpers and moans which sounded like he was in heat. He felt Rhett's luscious cock press his ass cheeks apart, leaving a trail of pre-come behind. Link was basically clawing the wall when the cockhead found his hole and pressed past the ring of muscles. Link bit his lips, doing his best to keep the sounds of pleasure escaping too loudly. Rhett took a firm grasp from Link's hipbones and pulled them towards his to make the smaller man receive his hard thrusts. 

Link felt so dirty being taken like that. Around some corner and clothes still almost on but he wanted Rhett rutting against him badly. Rhett changed his angle and pounded into Link mercilessly, hitting the magical spot every time. Link had to open his mouth for the silent screams and squeeze his eyes shut. Even when he wasn't making sounds he was sure someone must be near enough to hear Rhett's groin hit against his ass. The skin slapping against skin noise wasn't exactly a quiet noise.

Rhett didn't seem to care at all and Link was too lost in finding his peak of pleasure to actually ask Rhett to stop. Rhett pounded into him so fucking hard it made Link's smaller body jolt with every thrust.

''Fuck yeah, baby, take it, take it real good,'' Rhett growled.

Link moaned as a response and tried his best to keep himself steady against the wall. But he needed the cock like his life depended on it. ''Please... Oh! I need it... Mmmmhh... Yeah... Fuck me..!'' He said in between sharp intakes of air.

Link's tight heat around Rhett's pulsing cock was too much to handle for too long. ''Link... Oh, fuck... I'm coming. I 'm gonna c-come.'' His voice cracked. He held Link's hips even tighter as he gave his last thrust before burying himself to the hilt and letting it all out.

Link was frustrated. There he was standing, sweating and feeling how the hot seed was shot deep inside him. He was hard as a rock himself and quickly he got his hand on his cock, starting to stroke harshly, desperately wanting to come too.

Rhett nuzzled Link's neck, smelled his hair and then kissed everywhere where he saw exposed skin. His knees felt weak and he wanted to stay inside Link for a while more but he began to hear some noises further away. Some of the crew members had probably finished their break already.

Link pressed his cheek against the wall and kept stroking, he was so close...

Rhett pulled out, making Link whimper from the loss. Immediately white come trickled out and along his thighs, all the way to the first stripe of orange paint. Rhett replaced his cock with his fingers to satisfy the greedy asshole of his boyfriend's. He rammed his fingers into the tight heat once more. He massaged Link's prostate as hard as he could, helping him to get off quickly. The come in his ass mixed with lube made obscene wet noises while he fingered the opened asshole.

''Come on, boy... Hurry...'' He encouraged Link.

Link felt the hot breath on the side of his neck. The fingers worked inside him, knowing exactly what to do. He was at the edge, he squeezed his cock harder with every stroke. His hand was slippery from sweat and pre-come and his cock slid inside his fist so wonderfully he finally got over the edge, wanting to scream his lover's name but instead bit his lip almost hard enough to make it bleed.

''Ah!'' the high-pitched moan came out louder than intended, making Rhett put his hand over Link's mouth. Link was still bucking into his fist and back to Rhett's fingers, making the aftershocks of his orgasm as intense as possible. 

''Yeah, that's it, little slut...'' Rhett took his hand off from Link's mouth. Link breathed hard, he felt more come trickling out when Rhett removed his fingers.

''Dang it...'' He lifted his underwear up quickly smearing the come from his hand to the side of the boxers.

''Messy boy, aren't you?'' Rhett chuckled and gave one more kiss to Link's neck before spinning him around and giving him a real kiss on the soft, pink lips.

''Rhett, I need to go change... But there're people already there...''

''Rhett? Link?'' They heard Stevie calling for them.

Link's big, blue eyes widened, he was silently begging Rhett to figure out something quickly.

''The back door,'' Rhett whispered and turned Link around by his shoulders and pointed to the nearest exit. Link ran there, Rhett behind him and they got just out when they heard Stevie's voice coming from too close. Together they giggled, they felt like they were schoolboys doing something bad.

Gladly the yard was cleared and there were no one in sight so they could sneak into their trailer without anyone seeing. Playfully Rhett gave Link's jiggly ass a nice love pat when he was on the top stair of the trailer's entrance.

''Stop it already! Link giggled and disappeared into the trailer with Rhett behind him.

''They need to paint those top stripes again, just by the way.'' Rhett nodded towards the smeared stripes.

Link looked down and saw how badly the paint had smeared on his inner thighs. It would be twice as difficult to sit in that makeup chair and let the brush touch his inner thighs where Rhett's semen had smeared the original paint just minutes earlier. Again he would look into Rhett's eyes and see the knowing look glimmer in his eyes.

_It's gonna be a long day..._

But Link was going to have his revenge after Rhett would get his legs painted.

**Author's Note:**

> I needed smut after seeing that damn picture. I hope you enjoyed this dirty ficlet! :P  
> You can let me know via comments and kudos, those are more than welcome, i live for them! :D  
> -JM


End file.
